A Universe of Lies Ahead
by AlenaChen
Summary: SNK One-Shot collection. They are mostly really short. Feel free to send requests. Set to complete, but will update with new One-Shots once in a while. Random pairings/No pairings indicated within the OS itself, same goes for rating.
1. Valentine's Day Card (ErwinXLevi)

**Pairing: ErwinXLevi**

**Rated: K+**

Just a sweet little one shot for Valentine's Day and the first fic I ever uploaded for this pairing. Please tell me if you liked it? I'd really appreciate it, because I plan on writing longer stories for this fandom with more to them sometime soonish :). This was just for fun :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Valentine's Day Card<strong>

One morning it suddenly lay neatly arranged but also somewhat threateningly on his desk and as he started at it, it started back at him with its neatly written letters, spelling out 'To Commander Smith". He cocked his head slightly to the side, trying to comprehend how it had gotten here, or why it had gotten here in the first place.

He slowly turned the letter around with slender fingers. There was a red, heart-shaped symbol on it that seemed to be self-drawn. At first glance the work seemed wobbly, but created with great care. Looking up and turning his head to the side he glanced at the plain calendar that was adorning his office room. All the past days had been crossed out with a thick, black marker and it told him that today was indeed that one day of the year. Valentine's Day. A small smile danced around his lips as he thought that how even here, in the Survey Corps, some people actually got worked up about such a day. Whereas he just could not bring himself to care about it all that much. He had not much of an interest in love with how things were for humanity at the moment. And even if he actually cared, he would not see much of a point in having such a specific day for the matter.

He turned the letter around in his hand a few times. His expression was as calm and collected as it always was, his icy blue eyes staring at the paper in his hands as if they could see through it. There was not much point to reading the content of this letter as he already knew what its most likely content was and no matter who wrote it would only meet with disappointment, be it left unopened or not.

But he did have to acknowledge the fact that someone actually managed to slip this sort of letter into his office. And onto the middle of his desk no less, when usually he locked his room upon leaving it, so that no one could come inside uninvited.

His unreadable expression did not change as he slipped one of his fingers under the opening of the envelope, flipping it open in one fluid and elegant movement. The letter had not been sealed up, so whoever must have written it must have been sure that no one except for Erwin himself would get his or her hands on it.

The paper inside was plainly white, but neatly folded twice in the middle to fit inside the envelope. He straightened the paper with his flat palm on his desk before reading out the single line of words that was written with a small, but neat handwritten in the exact middle of the paper.

"I don't care about Valentine's Day, but meet me in front of the quarters at 6 for your present."

His collected expression only faltered for a moment as he curiously lifted an eyebrow and chuckled slightly at the words in front of him. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth with one of his slender fingers. His lips curled into a seemingly warm smile. He could make a guess at who this letter came from and he was sure of being correct. And in that moment he decided to go to the proposed meeting in the evening after all.

...

It was five minutes until six o' clock when Erwin stepped into the opening that made out the front of their quarters. He stayed close to the door and simply waited. His 'secret admirer', as he had started to call the person in his mind, would surely turn up soon.

The evening sky was clear and the air was still warm. Without the ever-present threat this would have surely been a nice day to just laze about for a while. But for him that was definitely impossible.

It took a few minutes – Erwin could hear a clock in the distance tell him that it was now exactly six o' clock – until he could make out footsteps coming closer from behind. He turned around gracefully and without as much as showing even the slightest surprise on his face he greeted the person that now stood directly in front of him. "Levi." He murmured. "Good evening."

The other one crooked a smile. "I didn't think you would come."

Erwin's icy blue eyes were directed directly at Levi, but they were still not showing any change of expression at all. "How could I not if you invited me by such lovely means?"

The notably short man burst out into a small laughter before he caught himself and said. "So you knew it was me. Of course you did."

"You slipped it in before we both left my office yesterday evening after our talk. So I wouldn't see it until today. No one else had access to the room after that." Erwin explained matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." Levi agreed and then lifted his hand, crooking his index finger in a way that suggested Erwin to lover his head.

Only this time, Erwin's expression did actually change. Even if it was only a slight twitching of his lower lip. But although he seemed to be confused, he gave in to the request nonetheless and leaned forward.

Levi's hands quickly shot out and curling one around the other man's arm to pull him closer and one around Erwin's neck to hold him in place, he firmly and carefully pressed his lips onto those of the older man. His eyes fluttered shut for only second before he opened them again and retreated his lips as well. Letting go of Erwin, he moved half a step back. "Happy Valentine's Day." He breathed.

Erwin only smiled at him slightly. It was a warm smile however. "Yes." He said. "To you, too."

He did not care about love and he did not care about this specific day. But he cared about how the man in front of him always managed to amaze him by how he was and how he reached places inside of him that he himself thought to be dead by now.

His heartbeat had quickened significantly after all.


	2. With Nothing Left in the World (Ereri)

_Ereri – Zombie!AU_

_Written for tumblr. Yup._

* * *

><p><strong>With Nothing Left in the World<strong>

He was walking through the forest with quick strides. His feet were heavy, deeply burying themselves into the muddy ground beneath him.

It was pouring and the rain swallowed any noises that could have possibly warned him from incoming threats and it was hindering his sight as well. If he happened to accidentally run into a group of these damn walking rotten corpses he could be done for. What a miserable end it would make to his existence. He could start roaming the forest together with them then. Stinking, filthy creatures that once were human.

He had no sympathy for none of them. He did not even have much sympathy left for the living either. That is why he had been alone for some time now. Being alone was better, it preserved you from so much trouble.

So when he reached that clearing in the forest he knew so well (a few hundred meters further north and he would get to the town he was trying to reach to look for supplies) he only stopped momentarily when he saw the body of a person lying on the ground.

Newly killed, he thought. There was what looked like a bite mark on the young boy's hip. He was already dead, there was no use wasting his time here. How long did he have left before he turned? What sort of salvation would it bring that boy if he killed him now instead?

A waste of time, he decided.

But still, something made him stop and walk over to the body. He kneeled down beside him and before he even knew what he was doing, he realized that the boy was not dead. Instead, he was still breathing shallowly.

He had short brown hair and intensely green eyes that slowly came searching for his.

"…kasa?" He whispered, voice raspy from lying here in the cold for god knows how long.

What was it? A name? A place?

"I'm not your friend." Levi narrowed his eyes. Wondering what he was doing. He was completely in the open here. He would be unable to see anyone approaching, but they could easily make him out here in the middle of this clearing.

"How long have you been here? Are you bitten?" He glanced over the wound on the younger one's hip. It did not look much like a bite mark up close, more like a scratch. It was rather deep and not looking to good from being untreated for too long. He had probably lost a fair share of blood as well. How long could it have been? A few days maximum?

"Three… days." The boy said slowly. He shuffled, his hands trying to find hold in the muddy ground beneath him. He pushed himself up slowly until he was sitting upright. It was demanding a lot of him.

"I've been… waiting." He said, glancing over to the stranger who had gone through the trouble of stopping for him.

"For your people to return for you?" Levi raised an eyebrow at the younger one. Three days, here? Without being attacked? Impossible.

"My siblings." The youth said, casting his glance down.

Levi understood then. The boy had not dared to move, he was trusting his siblings to return for him. But if it has been three days already then there was little of a chance anyone would come to retrieve him. They were probably already dead.

He eyed the wound on the boy's hip once more, before gently placing a hand on his back. If it has been three days that wound could not be the result of a zombie attack. Unless the boy was lying of course… usually people died within a few hours from these kind of wounds and then turned.

"I'm Levi." He said. Trying to form a decision in his head. Bringing this kid back with him was risky. But leaving him here like this was out of the question, as well. He looked miserable and broken and he was wounded. He would not last another day if he stayed here.

"Eren." The youth replied, looking up with hope sparking in his eyes. No one introduces themselves to you if they were just going to abandon you again, right?

"I'm taking you with me, unless you want to stay here and wait longer."

The youth slowly shook his head. His eyes were filled with sorrow.

Levi kneeled before him, stretching his hands out behind him. "Hold on to me." He said.

The other one did as he was told, tightly wrapping his arms around the older one's neck. Holding on to him with the last of his strength as if his life depended on it. And it probably did.

Levi lifted him up without much effort although he was bigger than him.

As they were walking back into the direction Levi had just come from he could feel the boy on his back carefully laying his head on his back.

"What are you doing, brat?" He hissed angrily.

"Tired." Was all the youth replied.

"Don't die on me, got that?"

He received no more reply though. But the consistent breathing he could make out coming from the youth calmed him down significantly.

He allowed himself to wish for the boy to get better. So he would no longer be alone. If at least for a while, some company could not hurt. Someone to look out for… after all this time. It was a nice thought.


End file.
